This invention relates to thermosetting coating composition containing acrylic copolymers dispersed in a non-aqueous medium and to metal substrates coated therewith. The use of non-aqueous dispersions of acrylic polymers in coating compositions have received considerable attention in recent years as a means of applying film forming materials because such dispersions require the use of smaller amounts of volatile solvents, which results in less air pollution from the coating process, and also because it permits the application of fewer coats of the paint or finish to obtain adequate film thicknesses. The present invention relates primarily to non-aqueous acrylic polymer paints, or finishes, which are thermosetting. Such compositions as described in the prior art comprise pigmented non-aqueous dispersions wherein the dispersed acrylic polymer contains hydroxyl groups which are cross-linkably reactive with aminoplast resins, especially melamine formaldehyde resin. The dispersed polymer may also contain a small amount of free carboxyl groups along the polymer chain.